


Выбирая между правильным и правильным

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Gracepoint (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Карвер знает, кто убил Дэни Солано.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Выбирая между правильным и правильным

Иногда Эммет Карвер ненавидит свою работу. Иногда он уверен, что поступить правильно — намного, намного сложнее, чем учат в детстве. И даже если ты работаешь в полиции, у тебя все равно останутся сомнения в собственных действиях. А куда без них? Куда без этих сомнений? Ведь если никогда не сомневаться — разве возможно будет раскрыть хоть одно дело? Выбирая между правильным и правильным, порой совершенно невозможно принять хоть какое решение. Выбирая между правильным и правильным, ты всегда ставишь на одну чашу весов весь мир, а на другую — собственную совесть. И четко знаешь: что бы ты не выбрал, ты уже ошибся.

Карвер уходит с пляжа, он идет по улицам города пешком, потому что так, только так он может не успеть. Ведь если он опоздает, это же не будет считаться за провал? Он идет по пустым улицам, потому что все, почти все жители сейчас на берегу. Они жгут костры, тоскуют и молятся за убитого мальчика. Они наверняка просят у Бога, чтобы убийца покаялся, но только Карвер, чуть ли не он один, понимает, что их таких, раскаивающихся в произошедшем, слишком много сейчас на этот крошеный город. 

Выбирая между правильным и правильным, Карвер говорит себе, что должен поддержать любое решение, которое примет Миллер. Он — тоже отец, и он-отец ни на секунду не сомневается, как поступил бы он сам. Он-полицейский думает, что это все не важно. Принципиально только одно — закон. И Карвер должен, он обязан ему следовать. Если Миллер не может, если Миллер слабее этой ситуации, то он сделает все сам.

Карвер рад, он очень рад, что ему не нужно идти в тот дом, где его принимали как друга. Ему не нужно будет заходить туда, где Миллеры еще были счастливы. Их мирок уже рухнул, но они тогда еще старались быть счастливыми, уже понимая, что все вот-вот закончится.

В мотеле, где он снял для Миллер номер, ему никто не чинит препятствий. Он открывает дверь вторым ключом, моментально выданным ему ночным портье. Карвер открывает дверь, чтобы на мгновение, на одно короткое мгновение то его «я», которое «я-отец», испытало легкое разочарование. Но «я-полицейский» при этом успевает заметить облегчение, что проскальзывает во взгляде Миллер. Ведь это не ей теперь решать.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
